HELP!
by Heartnett
Summary: I'm planning on writing a new story, but I need OC's - everything you need to submit is inside, so please take a look! *bows* Thanx! To anyone who is looking for charas, please contact its owner and ask for permission.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! XD Nice ta see ya! Um, I was planning to do a Ouran High story that... Just read the summary thing!

Ryuuka (a girl) is part of a club. A Hostess Club to be exact, more famously known as HeCk (who wants to say Hostess Club? HeCk is much easier to say) by the boys. They have seven members, surprisingly enough, and guess what? One is a guy, but of course, he's known as a girl! When their school burns down, the students, almost all of them, are transferred to another school, know as - Ouran High! What happens when HeCk and the Host Club meet? I would think it to be pretty obvious!

'Kay... so... I'm looking for OC's. ~Heh~ I thought this club would be almost exactly like the Host Club, only their personalities will be just a little different. Here is whatcha need ta put in...

*Name*

*Nickname*

*Gender*

*Age*

*Personality*

*Looks*

*Likes*

*Dislikes*

*Distinguishing Features*

*Siblings*

*Pets*

*Reason 4 Joining HeCk*

*Fashion Sense (PJ's and swimsuits might be needed)*

*Talking Habits*

*Background*

*Extra*Anything I forgot to add that you think is important...

Ryuuka is my OC, so i'm just gonna put up an example of what I want over here. Use this if you don't get something...

***Name*** Ryuuka

***Nickname*** Yuuka (only used by some people)

***Gender*** Female

***Age* **15, In first year of high school - probably same class as twins and Haruhi (tell me what class you want)

***Personality*** Some people know her as emotionless although most people don't, but she is a clueless person  
>lazy... a bit like Hunny (not too much though) She doesn't depend on others too much, unless she<br>is really close friends with them. She makes friends easily, but doesn't trust people easily...

***Looks* **She has golden cat-like eyes and hip long silver-white hair with bangs that fall into her eyes, very slim,  
>and of course, pretty, because the Hostesses (and the guy) in HeCk have to be pretty, right :P<p>

***Likes* **Cake, cats, stuffed toys, martial arts, sleeping, eating, nice people, her brother, her best friend (maybe  
>one of the characters you give me XD), people who like cats<p>

***Dislikes* **Mean people, people who say she can't have cake, her family (excluding her brother), people who  
>don't like animals, mean people again,<p>

***Distinguishing Features*** Two scars on her neck, shaped like a V, saying 'Nya' occasionally, bandages (the  
>white ones) around her left wrist, (always wearing) gloves (finger less ones...)<p>

***Siblings* **Has brother named Aki (dunno about the name 4 sure)

***Pets* **Black cat named Himitsu

***Reason 4 Joining HeCk***** **They asked her when she was sleepy and bored so she said yes (she didn't know  
>what they asked so...)<p>

***Fashion Sense (PJ's and swimsuits **usually wears whatever, PJ's consist of a loose blue shirt and shorts**  
><strong>**might be needed)*** swimsuit is a tight white shirt and shorts, wears a lotta loose clothes

***Talking Habits* **uses Yo, and Hai a lot, no accent

***Background* **She and her brother were orphaned at a young age, and she always protected and still protects  
>her brother no matter what. They were adopted by people, but they (meaning she because she<br>didn't let them abuse him) were abused, so they ran away from home but were later adopted by  
>rich people when they (she) were found starving on the street. They were put in a school for the<br>rich and they both quickly adapted, although neither ever forgot their earlier life, and now they  
>love their foster parents...<p>

***Extra* **Anything I forgot to add that you think is important...

Anything would be appreciated... By the end I need 5 girls and a guy... I don't mind twins and all, in fact, I would love them... Plz help! I would really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so u guys! I've gotta few ideas, thanx a lot, mina-san XD I have about 3 characters i know i will be using, but, I need more Kyoya like characters, who know everything about everyone and can manipulate people. Also, twins will be appreciated, only have one pair of them so far.. And a Tamaki like person! A guy... And! A strong and silent type... A girl that doesn't talk a lot, but is close to one of the other people in HeCk *sigh* so EXCITED! Also, people, can u tell me wat type each will be... PM me or something... :P

Also, (because I am too lazy to PM every one of you guys) I wanted to thank all of you Ladies and Gentlemen for taking the time out of you busy schedule and taking the time to type out a review and blah blah blah... *sighs* okay, so people! THANX 4 REVIEWING! *hugz everyone* i'm not so sure if your schedules are busy though... does school count?

Actually, I have a question for a few of you guys that reviewed... and i'm just gunna type them out here cuz, again, im too lazy to PM each and every one of u... sorry

Here are the people i'm gonna ask a question - its sorta late so i need to look them over again in the morning, ut this is all I have for now ^^**  
><strong>

**TheAUwalker **- actually, I was wondering if she could somehow know Tamaki, because in my head they sorta look similar and all? I'm not totally sure - but... maybe a Mori type person, like she talks more than him and is less strong, but talks the least in the club?

**xxjust-forgot-you-againxx **- Would Kiyo be a Hunny sorta person? I think that would be sorta cute... Also, could she MAYBE have a twin? I'm not sure it would work, but... hmm, anyway, shes a great character ^^ I totally fell in love with her the first time I read her profile thing ^^ I love the name too - that's probably bcuz of Kyo from Fruits Basket, but whatev, right?

**Aoi Kazuya **- yay! Great Character ^^ I'm wondering if she could be a bit more like Kyoya? Like, know everything about everyone and be able to Manipulate people... then maybe i could cross that off of my list. What d'ya think? Like, but not changing her too too much... I just thought of Kyoya when I first read her profile thing so, that is what came to mind...

**AnimeYaoiFangirl100 **- O.O *sigh* I think that Ko should... I dunno have a bit of a more girlish name, although just Ko, might work too... I really like him so far ^^ also, congrats on being the first, and one and only Twin person! ~heh~ I just had to say that

Um, I might add in a few more characters of my own, but for now this is all! I'm still waiting for more... uh... I dunno entries, so... yup, just waiting! Submit another uh... entry if ya wanna ^^ anything is welcome! I'm totally sure about like, 4 characters now (including my own), but stuff changes so...!Okay! Now to get started on the story at 11 in the night! *yawns like neko* Or, maybe not... :3 See ya guys soon! Hopefully...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! So many reviews! Thanx all u people! *hugz tight* I'm asking a bunch of ya people questions by PMing you and trying to find twins... *sighs* BUT! We're off to a really good start _ Excited, excited! Based on the host club types, this is what I came up with for all the reviews so far... still missing a Tamaki like person! Also, if you want me to change the type because you don't think it fits, tell me!

Childish – Kiyo, Sarai  
>'Devilish' Twins – Saphire &amp; Ruby,<br>Silent – Alize, Arianna, Midori, Amaya, Cattalie  
>Natural – Daichi, Ko,<br>Princess  
>Cool – Atsuko, Megumi, Aria<p>

(Clueless? – Ryuuka)

Only 1 of the twins :'( c'mon people! Also, If ur gunna give twins, they should (probably) like playing pranks! I dunno if I'm going to use Ryuuka anymore, but I really wanna! Hm... oh well, let's not bother you with my problems, but... a Tamaki-like person is needed! Any Tamaki fans out there?

Thanx again ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! So many reviews! Thanx all u people! *hugz tight* We're off to a really good start _ Excited, excited! Based on the host club types, this is what I came up with for all the reviews so far

Childish – Kiyo, Sarai  
>Devilish Twins – Saphire &amp; Ruby, Temara &amp; Inara, Ayumi &amp; Miyuki, Hanae and Hisae<br>Silent – Alize, Arianna, Midori, Amaya, Cattalie  
>Natural – Daichi, Ko,<br>Princess - Hitara Atkashi  
>Cool – Atsuko, Megumi, Aria<p>

(Clueless? – Ryuuka)

YAY! FINALLY! 4 pairs of Twins XD so happy! *sighs* I feel bad now I dunno if I'm going to use Ryuuka anymore, but I really wanna! Hm... oh well, let's not bother you with my problems,

Thanx again ^^ I've almost written a chapter, but, I still wanna change a bit... Oh well, thanx people! Also can I change the amount of Hostesses (what a mouthful!) to 8? I really really wanna! I read some of the reviews again, and I decided that 8 would be okay... I dunno, so can u people plz help me? Thanx XD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I have one more question for all of you guys - and ONLY the people who put up a character ;) would you like it if I made the 'story' so that everyone who needed to could pick out a character from here and use it - cuz then I would change the summary so that it would say something like - "This is just somewhere you can pick out an OC that you wanna use, or post an OC that you think should be used, but you don't know how to use him/her."

So other people would be able to use your OC's in their story, or would you like it if it just stayed like this or I deleted it after I was done picking out all the characters? It all depends on you, since they are all your OC's. Plz let me know ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! So, I have put up the first chapter to the story! It's called 'HeCk The Hostess Club'! And thats the only story with that title! *pumps fist* YES! Unique!**


End file.
